


Virgil Hated Daydream Mode

by Dorktapus42



Series: S'Sides Shorts! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguements. Anxiety. That usual stuff, Huh- like the title of the series! Heh, Not too much, Other, Virgil really doesn't like Daydream Mode., this is pretty short and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Virgil hated Daydream Mode.





	Virgil Hated Daydream Mode

He was spacing out and worrying, as usual, when he heard Roman bring up the prospect of daydream mode. Oh no.

There was no hope for him in daydream mode. What if it happened again?

He saw Thomas agree before he could stop him or bring a shred of common sense to the table.

Fuck.

Didn’t they learn from the last time?

So he tried working on overdrive before it was too late.

“Thomas, I don’t think that that’s the best idea-”

“Too late Negative Nancy! We’re doing it.”

He felt the faintest tremors of himself fade as Thomas and Roman brainstormed. He looked at Logan, who seemed to be feeling similarly. Patton was oblivious, lost in the ideas that came flooding by.

He remembered the last time they’d done this. He’d faded less, but then he hadn’t been a part of the group then. It seemed to affect him more.

He caught Logan’s eye. The other Side subtly shook his head. It wasn’t worth it. Thomas had too much at stake on good creative content and he shouldn’t interfere. He felt caught between two doors. Thomas needed to get some ideas so he could live comfortably, and he really needed something decent for the next video, but the feeling of fading felt stronger than ever.

An image crossed his mind. Himself fading, getting lost in the Mindscape as a faint wisp eventually turning to nothingness, unable to communicate with the others. Patton was crying. Roman was a husk of his former self. And Logan eventually faded too.

That snapped him out of it. He looked down. He saw his legs shiver and fade for a second. The others didn’t notice; Roman too busy explaining an idea to Thomas, Patton listening intently, Logan knocking down their unrealistic logic.

He weighed his choices. He couldn’t go into the Mindscape for fear that he would never return.

So he pulled the Monster Card- a card he had used way too much before. He’d labeled it that for a reason.

He made Thomas panic when there was no reason to.

“You know you will never be able to satisfy them Thomas. All of this work if for nothing. You know that you’re just going to run out of ideas eventually, and you will have to go work in the Mcdonalds down the street.”

Thomas tensed. Logan looked over to ask him what the hell he was thinking, then noticed the situation. He bit back a retort.

Romas faded him dramatically, head turned towards the heavens. “Oh, do you have no belief in me, my Chemically Imbalanced Romance?” Patton was staring at Princey, enraptured. Thomas was too in his head to see anything. Logan wasn’t sure whether to speak. Virgil was forced into action, noticing the fading spreading rapidly to his chest. His breathing increased rapidly.

 **“So get out of Daydream mode or so help me I will disappear on you all.”** He snapped, his voice warped and monstrous in his panic.

Roman looked down to deliver a bit of contempt, then realized that Virgil hadn’t been joking. His lower 3/4ths was flickering and hazy. Patton gasped.

“Oh, Kiddo!”

Roman snapped his fingers, returning Thomas back to the present. Virgil started to stabilize once more, causing him to let out a sigh of relief.

“Virgil! I am so sorry! I just wanted to generate more ideas- I didn’t know it would hurt you so much!”

Thomas blinked and looked over, the glassy look disappearing from his eyes. He took a step back in shock as he saw Virgil’s lower half continue to come back together. “Virgil! What happened to you?!”

“I... Faded. I tend to do that when you go into Daydream Mode.”

“But that didn’t happen last time?!” Patton looked frantic and confused. That wasn’t what he wanted to happen!

“Yes it did. It was just to a lesser extent.” Logic to draw him out of his thought. Thanks Lo.

“Logan? You knew? And didn’t tell me?” Patton looked downcast- like he had failed in his duties.

“I didn’t think it would happen again Patton. Or if it did, not quite this much. I- I’m sorry for letting you all down.”

“Oh, Virgil! You could never let us down! There are other ways to get inspiration!  They’ll understand if it takes a while to post a video- they know how much work go into these! If we need to find other ways to get inspired we will!”

“Of course Virgil! If I knew I would have never suggested it! Why would I make you uncomfortable?” Roman looked like he meant it- like he had when they had barged into his room.

Well now he felt awful. “You guys don’t have to do all that for me-”

“Falsehood. You are just as important as we are to this team Virgil. If it takes this for all of us to realise it…. There is a lot of work we need to do in the future.”

“Thanks Lo.”

“Of course. We are a team, are we not?”

“Group hug!”

The a wild patton swept him off of his feet and onto the stairs behind him. Thomas joined in instantly. Roman joined too, after a brief moment of hesitation. Logan simply reached over and pat Thomas’s head uncomfortably. Roman huffed at him, making offended noises.

“Oh come on nerd, is that the best you’ve got?”

He sighed, sitting next to a cuddle pile on the stairs. He didn’t even complain much when Patton grouped him in with an arm.

Virgil surpressed a smile as he was smothered by the others on the uncomfortable carpeted steps of the stairs. At least they had landed on the landing. Patton would make a joke out of that, he supposed with a fond smile.

He guessed they were a famILY after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on Tumblr but I kinda wanted to post this here too! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and have a great day!


End file.
